smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Хэ-Бо
Lore As God of the Yellow River, He-Bo tamed the massive and turbulent waters with humility and sacrifice. Now, the forces of the great river are at his command! Throughout history, no river has been the source of more nourishment or more destruction than China’s Yellow River. Its basin valley was the cradle that birthed Chinese civilization, feeding fields with water and millions of tons of collected sediments, which give the river its yellow hue. The river is also treacherous and prone to flooding, destroying shoreline settlements and drowning thousands. Long ago, Feng Yi, a mortal man living along the riverside, watched in dismay as a storm stirred the waters and gorged the banks. It would not be long before the mighty river consumed his village. Both humble and wise, Feng Yi tied rocks to his belt before casting himself into the waters. This act of sacrifice did more than appease the angry river, it promoted Feng Yi to Godhood over it. Thus, he became He Bo. Much time passed, and He Bo grew proud of his great river, so proud that he declared the Yellow River the biggest body of water anywhere. A passerby asked if He Bo had seen the North Sea, but He Bo dismissed the comment, for heavy rains were falling and the river was roaring and full. As time wore on, thought of the North Sea tickled his mind, so he made the journey. There, the Dragon King of the Northern Sea warmly met him. Viewing the endless expanse of water, He Bo was humbled and returned to his River wiser. For He Bo, there are no greater virtues than wisdom and humility. With the force of the Yellow River at his command, He Bo will remind his enemies what it means to be humble. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *One of He Bo's jokes, "Rolling on the river. Row, row, row your boat. I do not like these songs.", is a reference to the songs Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival and the nursery rhyme Row, Row, Row Your Boat. *One of He Bo's taunts, "The glass is half empty, but it floats on the mighty river." is a reference to the common expression Is the glass half empty or half full?. *One of He Bro's jokes, "Right it's just like.. Dude, you got the best Barrels ever dude. Just like, you pull in and you just get spit right out of 'em. You just drop in, just smack the lip. Baam! You jump down. Say blaah! Then after that, you just drop in. You just ride the Barrel and get pitted man. So pitted." is a slightly altered version of an interview of a Surfer Dude that spawned an internet meme. *One of Infinity Wave He Bo's death quotes, "You can't take.. the sky from me..", is a reference to the theme music from the TV show Firefly. *One of Infinity Wave He Bo's taunts, "Why so sirius?", is both a pun and a reference to a quote made by The Joker from the movie The Dark Knight. Скины Стандартный= |-|Водопад= or 9500 |skinvoice=He Bo voicelines |skinmodel1=Newhebocascademodel.png }} |-|Хэ-Бро= |skinvoice=He Bro voicelines |skinvideo= |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Бесконечная волна= |skinvoice=Infinity Wave He Bo voicelines |skinvideo=Хэ-Бо - Бесконечная волна |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was disabled from the store at the end of the Odyssey 2015, but it may return for special promotions in the future. }} |-|Сиднейский серфер= (Nepal Earthquake Relief Chest) |skinvoice=The Sydney Shredder He Bo voicelines |skinmodel1=Newhebothesydneyshreddermodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained by redeeming a PAX Aus 2014 skin code or as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Newhebogoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Newhebolegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Newhebodiamondmodel.png }}